


A Hero's Welcome

by Erratus



Series: Smutty Smut Smut Smut [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: Rayla gets back from a mission for Katolis. Callum thanks her for her service. Just some Rayllum smut.





	A Hero's Welcome

“Were you detected?” Opeli’s voice was a mixture of awe and confusion. She looked through the documents that Rayla lifted from an enemy base. It was just her, Opeli, and the brothers in the little conference room.

Callum had aged well. He had grown a few additional inches taller but his shoulders had also widened as well. Most of his boyish features had left him and he looked down right regal. He was still serving as Ezran’s regent, but in another two years the prince would turn eighteen and officially take the crown.

“Nope. I waited for a full moon. None of them even got a glimpse of me,” Rayla gloated, basking in the awe. Ezran looked amazed and giddy, but Callum looked oddly uncomfortable. It made Rayla frown. She wanted him in particular to look at her with awe and amazement.

“Do you think they might suspect us if they went missing on a full moon,” Callum asked, leaning forward and furrowing his brows. Rayla sighed at her secret lover. She understood that he was acting king, and she was one of his soldiers. That was the dynamic at the moment. She swore to herself to remind him that in many places, she dominates him.

“Duren and Del Bar also have motives, but only we have a Moonshadow elf,” Callum added, turning his gaze to her. He cocked an eyebrow and the faintest of smiles pulled at his lips. He was challenging her. No one else would know it, but she knew him well enough. Ezran and Opeli chatted about the mission, what Neolandia would think, and what was said in those scrolls. The meeting was long and Rayla was only dismissed half way through it.

...

Callum was king, or at least acting king. She was his soldier, and he was debriefing her after a mission. She reminded herself of that again and again as she paced her chambers. She wasn’t _mad_ , not really. More just riled up. They were equals. And as soon as she heard Callum enter his room, conveniently located next to her own, she went to remind him of that.

She carefully closed the door to her room behind herself. She scanned and hall and saw no one. Only Ezran knew about their relationship, and even he didn’t need to know about the finer details of it. With the coast clear she slipped into his room.

He didn’t even turn to meet her. He just continued adjusting the lantern to give the room a soft illumination. She caught a frown on his lips though.

“You don’t have to do that stuff, you know,” he said as he finally turned to look at her. She also had to frown. Here she was, ready to dominate the young man and he started his own conversation topic.

“I am your soldier, I should be going on missions for you,” she drawled out her words, making it clear that they weren’t entirely genuine. She flopped down on his bed and he joined her.

“Rayla, you know that’s not how it is,” he shook his head at the notion. His words eased the tension in her. Really, she just wanted confirmation that they were equals. Maybe not in title, but in every real sense. He rolled onto his side and ran a hand over her clothed stomach. She shifted a bit and a new tension started to form.

The mission had been long, made even longer by waiting for the full moon. It had been over a month since she laid with Callum. She hadn’t even had much opportunity to take care of herself. And there she was with Callum’s breath on her neck and his hands on her body. 

“Really, I mean it,” he continued with that frown still on his face. She scowled, because she thought they were ready to stop talking and start doing. “I know that you are technically our soldier, but that’s just what we tell people. You’re really our guest. My lover,” he gripped her hand and kissed her softly. Maybe a little bit of talking wasn’t that bad.

“I can’t stay cooped up here. I’m trained for stealth missions. I’d lose my mind if I didn’t go on them,” she assured him between kissed. He rolled on top of her and went to work on her neck. Meanwhile her hands worked the familiar buttons of his attire. His own skilled hands were making quick work on her clothes. Her top fell to the side of his bed and her pants followed just moments after. His mouth latched onto a nipple and his hand worked her other breast. She moaned, enjoying the familiar and very missed sensation. She tugged at his pants, cueing him to lose the last of the clothes between them.

He obliged, kicking off his pants and revealing his fully erect member. A moan escaped her as she eyed the flesh. It really had been too long. He went back to work on her body, kissing her stomach.

“Let me thank you at least,” he murmured into her stomach. His kisses trailed lower and she tensed, getting an idea for what he was planning. Humans did ‘dirty thing’ when they had sex. That’s what everyone in Xadia said, and though the exact details of what the ‘dirty things’ were varied, Rayla was rather nervous when she started to be intimate with Callum. As it turned out the worst of the ‘dirty things’ weren’t true, but one baffling thing was using their mouths. It always seem odd and a little bit gross to her. She had never been willing to try it before.

Callum stalled below her belly button. He looked up at her, silently asking permission. His fingers danced along her inner thigh and she needed more contact. Her hips rolled slightly in a vain effort to get that much needed contact.

“If you insist,” she grumbled. A grin flashed on his face before it moved those final inches down. It started with a light kiss then another with more pressure. Then she felt his tongue move across her nub in long, firm strokes and oh why didn’t she ever let him do this sooner?

She let a broken moan escape her and she continued to roll her hips. Callum’s mouth didn’t move from its post. His tongue started swirling faster and pressing harder. A hand slide across her inner thigh and two fingers made their way inside her. With practiced skill they started rubbing just the right places inside of her. She whimpered and moaned and her climax started approaching fast. 

She dared to look down and saw a mess of brown hair between her legs. His eyes were closed and his face was buried deep. He was also stroking himself madly with his other hand. A bead of clear precum was escaping his glans and a particularly firm lick rubbed over her nub. It was all she needed to be sent over the edge. Callum didn’t stop, he kept working her down there as the waves of her orgasm kept rolling over her. Eventually she was left twitching and exhausted.

He pulled up and needily pressed his lips onto her. His tongue explored her mouth and she tasted her own sour juices on him. She could tell he was still handling himself by the rapid movements of his arm. His tongue lost all coordination and he pulled back slightly. He grunted and she felt hot splashes on her belly.

She could feel his muscles relax as his own orgasm finished. After a few last pumps he released his softening manhood. He nuzzled into her neck and she ran a hand through his hair. Her other hand grabbed a rag they had handy for exactly such situations. Her body still felt spent after her intense orgasm.

“I told you, you would like it,” he bragged.

“You sold me on it. But only on this. I’m still not putting yours in my mouth,” she quickly added as she wiped up her lover’s seed. His mouth was certainly different, but she couldn’t say that she unhappy with it. She was still skeptical on reciprocating though. 

He settled beside her and pulled her tight. “Maybe someday,” he said with a generally pleased smile. She happily shifted in his arms. 

“Maybe,” she admitted. Maybe the ‘dirty things’ humans did were actually pretty good.


End file.
